Iktotchi
Iktotchi are a species that originated on the harsh windy moon of Iktotch, which orbits around the planet Iktotchon in the Expansion Region. Biology and Appearance Iktotchi do not have hair, but rather they have a very resistant skin which protects them from the violent winds which cross the satellite. Both males and females have horns curved and falling, which lends them an aggressive aspect. The males' horns are generally a little larger - a remnant from their mountain-dwelling caprinaen ancestors. The horns were able to regenerate if damaged. They have a limited manual dexterity because their broad hands are equipped with fatty fingers and malhabiles; their hands are almost 1.5 times the size of a Human hand. Iktotchi measure on average 1.80 meters and have a rather significant breadth. Their life expectancy is approximately 90 years. The psychological abilities of the species should also be noted. Iktotchi have a gift of precognition (direct knowledge or perception of the future) which is relatively effective on their native world, but whose capacities become very limited as soon as they move away from the planet. In addition, Iktotchi also have powerful telepathic abilities as well. In spite of their rather unfriendly appearance, Iktotchi are sensitive beings which mask their deeper emotions under an appearance of stoicism. Society and Culture Iktotchi were the only sentient beings of their star system. However, Iktotchi legends dating from the early days of their civilization made mention of the fact that the Iktotchi would eventually belong to a great galactic civilization. Thus when the explorers of the Old Republic discovered the Iktotchi civilization, they were extremely surprised to see that these beings had already prepared for their arrival for several weeks. The Iktotchi had carved the symbol of the Republic into their world's surface. Indeed, when the Republic vessel entered the orbit of the moon, those aboard her thought they must have found a Republic colony rather than the homeworld of an unknown species, because they could observe with the naked eye a giant version of the Republic seal, dug into a high plateau of the largest continent. The Iktotchi heads had been assembled in this place to contact "The Great Stars Ages". Thus the xenobiologists discovered quickly that the Iktotchi had a gift for limited precognition, in the form of dreams or visions. This natural talent fascinated the Jedi, who had established a recent Jedi Temple. It was later found that the effectiveness of Iktotchi precognition could be enhanced by way of using the Force. Respectful of cultures other than their own, Iktotchi can adapt to life in differing civilizations; however, they seldom interact with other races, and when they do, often experienced great difficulty. Indeed, their gift of precognition generally proves a curse, because it often frightens other species and Iktotchi are made the object of insults. In the same way, some unscrupulous individuals try to deceive Iktochi into using their gift for criminal ends. To communicate between themselves, Iktotchi use the Iktotchese language, but can speak Basic without problem. Stats & Skills *Attribute Dice: 12D *'DEXTERITY:' 1D/3D+1 *'KNOWLEDGE:' 1D+1/4D *'MECHANICAL:' 1D+2/4D+1 *'PERCEPTION:' 1D+1/4D *'STRENGTH:' 1D+2/4D+1 *'TECHNICAL:' 1D+1/4D *Move: 10/12 Special Abilities Piloting Bonus: At the time of character creation, Iktotchi characters gain a +1D bonus to Archaic Starship Piloting, Capital Ship Piloting, Space Transports, or Starfighter Piloting (choose one). In addition, they gain a +1D bonus to a related repair skill (Archaic Starship Repair, Capital Ship Repair, Space Transports Repair, or Starfighter Repair, depending on which piloting skill was chosen). Story Factors Precognition: All Iktotchi have a limited form of precognition. Most Iktotchi are unable to control when these visions manifest, and generally receive them as vivid dreams or daydreams. Iktotchi who are Force sensitive and who possess the Farseeing force power gain a +3D bonus on both Control and Sense rolls when using that power. Category:Races